fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Navarre/Warriors Quotes
Intro Cutscene * "Show me what you're made of before you die." Switching to Character * "Out of the way." Ally Assist * "" Critical Lines Beginning * "This should do the trick!" Strike * "Again!" * "I'll make this quick!" * "It must be done!" Awakening Lines Activating Awakening Mode * "It'll all be over soon!" Beginning of Awakening Special * "Is this what you wanted?!" Strike * "It's too easy!" Dual Strike Lines (neutral) As Vanguard * "There's no other way." As Support * "Lend a hand!" Dual Strike Lines (special) With Lianna With Lianna as Vanguard * Navarre: "You're ready, aren't you?" * Lianna: "I am!" With Lianna as Support * Lianna: "Navarre! Are you with me?" * Navarre: "...As if I have a choice..." With Lissa With Lissa as Support * Lissa: "Would you mind helping, Navarre?" * Navarre: "Alright then." With Lissa as Vanguard * Navarre: "I'm depending on you, Lissa." * Lissa: "You are?! Oh, that's wonderful!" With Lissa as Support (A) * Lissa: "" * Navarre: "" With Lissa as Vanguard (A) * Navarre: "" * Lissa: "" With Frederick With Frederick as Support * Frederick: "Navarre! Will you lend me your sword?" * Navarre: "...I suppose. Let's go." With Frederick as Vanguard * Navarre: "Frederick! Can you assist me? * Frederick: "No problem, Navarre!" With Frederick as Support (A) * Frederick: "" * Navarre: "" With Frederick as Vanguard (A) * Navarre: "" * Frederick: "" With Marth With Marth as Support * Marth: "Navarre, lend me your strength!" * Navarre: "Of course, Prince Marth." With Marth as Vanguard * Navarre: "Your turn now!" * Marth: "Leave it to me, Navarre!" With Marth as Support (A+) * Marth: "" * Navarre: "" With Marth as Vanguard (A+) * Navarre: "" * Marth: "" With Caeda With Caeda as Support * Caeda: "" * Navarre: "" With Caeda as Vanguard * Navarre: "" * Caeda: "" With Caeda as Support (A+) * Caeda: "" * Navarre: "" With Caeda as Vanguard (A+) * Navarre: "" * Caeda: "" With Anna With Anna as Support * Anna: '"I hate to ask, but can you help?" * '''Navarre: '"If I must." With Anna as Vanguard * 'Navarre: '"" * 'Anna: '"!" With Celica With Celica as Support * 'Celica: '"Can I rely on your blade?" * 'Navarre: '"It's ready and sharpened!" With Celica as Vanguard * 'Navarre: '"Celica! Give me a hand!" * 'Celica: '"Yes! I'll assist you!" With Niles With Niles as Support * 'Niles: '"Let's have some fun, Navarre." * 'Navarre: '"Is that what you call this?" With Niles as Vanguard * 'Navarre: '"Time to cut in!" * 'Niles: '"I'm with you, Navarre." With Oboro With Oboro as Support * 'Oboro: '"Lookin' sharp, Navarre!" * '''Navarre: "Unbelievable..." With Oboro as Vanguard * Navarre: '''"I'll fight with all I have!" * '''Oboro: "Hey! Don't forget about me!" With Owain With Owain as Support * Owain: "The Dark Swordsman meets the Scarlet Sword!" * Navarre: "You sound ridiculous." With Owain as Vanguard * Navarre: "Don't get left behind now Owain." * Owain: "I won't let you outdo me!" With Owain as Support (A+) * Owain: "Our two swords shall become one!" * Navarre: "If you want my help just say it!" With Owain as Vanguard (A+) * Navarre: "Stop talking and draw steel, man!" * Owain: "Right, yes, draw sword and strike." During Battle Praise Lines To Lissa * "To strike the way you do, with such recklessness... You are simply terrifying!" To Marth * "Amazing feats like that are why I fight in your name, Prince Marth." Praising Rowan * Navarre: "Your skill is on full display." * Rowan: "That means a lot, coming from you!" From Marth * "Well done, Navarre. The road I travel relies on your strength." Level Up * "I earned this." * "Not bad." * "I must not get complacent." Support Increased * "My sword grows dull." Class Change * "Hm. I gained some power..." Facing / Defeating an Enemy * "Onto more important things." * "Are you sure you've done this before?" * "Now THAT was satisfying." * "How DARE you try to best me?" * "You did well... considering." 1000 Enemies Defeated * "That wasn't so hard." * "I do miss looking my opponents in the eye." * "This is almost too easy." Facing Rowan * Rowan: "Nobody can call me weak if I defeat you, Navarre. Here I come!" * Navarre: "It's a lovely dream, Rowan, but you'll need more than bravado to beat me." Defeating Frederick * "It's clear you've been training, Frederick" Defeating Caeda * "Now would be the time to retreat, Caeda" Facing Tiki * Tiki: "I'm stronger than you think, Navarre. I'm not gonna lose! * Navarre: "Come at me, Tiki!" Defeating Tiki * "Do you see now, Tiki? Not even a dragon can outslay a sword." Defeating Lyn * "Well, Lyn... I won." Defeating Owain * "I'd do a little more training if I were you, Dark Swordsman. Death Lines * "I'll remember your face..." Victory Lines * "You should have fought better..." Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Quote Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts